WORST NIGHT EVER 2 (MORDECAI AND RIGBY MOVIE)
WORST NIGHT EVER 2 (MORDECAI AND RIGBY MOVIE) '''is a 2016 movie where Mordecai and Rigby finds out that Donald Trump's Interview is on, thanks to their rip offs, Iwi & Kat. The Haters of The Barney Bunch logo.png|Rudolph will air Monday. And now, an Interview with Donald Trump S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|NOOOOOOOOOO! IWI AND KAT WON. Ripoffs.jpg|did somebody say our true names S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|no. this is your ex-manager in this picture. 817571-percy-the-penguin.jpg S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|oops. i mean.... download (4).jpg|Video Footage: That's it for tonight. We will now conclude transmission, but there is Radio New Zealand. Operating 24 hours a day (exact same rock music from the wpix sign off). good night for now. Tvonelogo1.PNG|we'll leave you off with our own closedown. bye bye. Ripoffs.jpg|i gotta see this. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|this is horrible. it's the same video we watched last november (Events of I LOVE SNOOPY.......NOT) Ripoffs.jpg|clone mordecai: her red and white stripped tee is awesome.....whoa. the yellow tv camera. i was behind it. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|oh what? no! clone.png|aw man! im jobless........wait, this isn't me. it's my '''knockoff straight clone. TV One Kicked me out before it first aired. My replacement sucks. let me f*ck the real mordecai and rigby. Rigby.png|but i'm stuck with yer replacement Clone.png|WHAT? NO! IM CALLIN GAYMAN Images 4.jpg|no need to fear, gayman, the mascot of TV3, will save Mordecai and Rigby since they watch my 24/7 tv channel... Clone.png|i heard that tv1 & tv2 will not be 24/7 anymore starting 1 Jan 2017. my replacement and straight rip off will be on. boo. Images 4.jpg|i agree. 24/7 is better. Clone.png|my arms were removed by tv one. curse you rip off. im steve and maxine's adopted son. my birth parents were killed by Jennie Goodwin's Car. Jennie Goodwin is my rip off's 1st manager. im broke since 75. im mordecai's fav f*ck buddy and cousin. jennie goodwin removed my own arms. wasn't she stupid homophobe for hiring my rip-off. Clone mordecai.png|wut did you just say to me. S6E01.121_Mordecai's_Family.png|See this. That's my Adopted parents, Steve and Maxime, Uncle William, My Aunt, and Cousin Mordecai watching my audition for TVNZ. I was reading playgirl, jacking off to pictures of Astro Boy, Barney, Drew Pickles, Rick Rat, and The King of Them All, Gary Glitter's Records. Rigby's_Parents.jpg|That's Rigby's Parents,................ Don_5.png|And rigby's younger brother Don. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|This is the cover photo for the very first edition of the gay magazine for men, Blue Bird without Wings, since porn magazines were illegal in New Zealand in 1975, so i published them in Cobaltville, now Graffiti Nutshack like Lazytown, capitol of Drewland, and they were a smash hit. the important article says reasons why my rip off sux. Clone.png|in my audition tape, it begins with a yellow camera, then i appear with a gary glitter record in mah man purse, then climb off the camera, dust it, go in there and put up pictures of Astro Boy. instead of puttin on stupid clothes, i appear naked, puts on gary glitter songs, puts up pictures of drew, barney, and rick rat, throw the clock at the yard, close camera, and throws red paint, then it says good night from television one. then i got rejected, then my clone did a better version than i did. before he came, my arms were taken off by jennie goodwin, his manager. curse you iwi and kat. i'll find you one day. it never came true. is that them on tv. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|don't look at them. they're evil. Clone.png|in my audition tape, the bgm is god defend new zealand, but in my knock off's audition, the bgm was a stupid creepy version of hine e hine, which is horrible. i hated it. i ran away from new zealand cuz of that iwi. i was broke and talentless, but i created a magazine, and mordecai and rigby, you're in the december 2016 issue of blue bird without wings magazine. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|I'm the new homophobe in town. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|the version of closedown on the tv is better than jobless bird's stupid audition. farfour is better than snoopy. i'm a tomorrow's pioneers fan. the peanuts sucks. tomorrow's pioneers rule. 250px-Farfour.jpg|YES! ANOTHER HOMOPHOBE. WELCOME TO THE ANTI BARNEY BUNCH, Haibao. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|Thx. Now I will become the commander. Ripoffs.jpg|wow. will u support us 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|yep. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|srsly 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|This is my house. Haibao's_house.jpg 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|i designed it and inspired by Jennie Goodwin's Lair. My chefs are farfour, Nahoul, Assoud, Nassur, Simon Dallow, Wendy Petrie, Yum Soda and Caramel Swirl. download (5).jpg|voice over on tv: and so good night from TV One. Ripoffs.jpg|OMG! The late Angela D'Audney has our first home. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|when did you first came into being. question from Simon Dallow, Wendy Petrie, Yum Soda and Caramel Swirl Ripoffs.jpg|the night of our audition in 1975. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|BOOOOOOOOOOO! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Haibao, be my second-in-command instead. Don't tell GO-chan until 2029. Clone.png|mort, rigbone, you are my 2nd in command. don't tell snoopy until 2025 Download (4).jpg|(video rewinds) That's it for tonight. We will now conclude transmission, but there is Radio New Zealand. Operating 24 hours a day (exact same rock music from the wpix sign off). good night for now. Photostudio 1459815377291.jpg|wut up lozahz Kangaroosjobless.jpg|make beleive was raided by beagles and separated to other countrie......... f*ck. im in the worst nation ever (australia is ranked no.2) Tvonelogo1.PNG|we'll leave you off with our own closedown. bye bye. Clone.png|fuck! Clone mordecai.png|(yellow camera appears in white background) oh cool! Kingfriday.jpg|Wednesday and Tuesday, please fuck each other. im in the basement in waterbury, ct. The 2 princes.jpg|fine! Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile Logo.png Clone.png|stupid rip offs. stupid tvnz. stupid viewers who live in Auckland watching it. Clone.png|i have no arms for 41 years. Jennie Goodwin snapped my wings like a twig and it never came back. in my audition, i was naked for the whole clip. i became gay since the day TV One announced a more suitable closedown. I hate wearing these awful bedwear my clone wore. every time i see it on a homophobial tv channel in new perth, i say i'm never going to sleep. im going to stay up. my species are nocturnal. shouldn't he be getting up? Clone mordecai.png|no. tv one didn't approve nocturnal. Clone.png|noooooooo. the tv screen has your true form wearing the same clothes from the night i ran away Clone mordecai.png|is that the one i wore on the tv at the end of transmission back in the era of south pacific television. but in this tape, it was television one. they also aired it since 1975. Clone.png|aw snap! 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|I hate my homosexual clone, Gumby. Clone.png|and i hate my homophobial clone who is on tv. wait a minute, you worship farfour? 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|Yes. Clone.png|i worship garfield. |Heck Yeah. Odie is stupid. time to kick odie off the table. Ga870820.gif |im the homosexual cat. im more famous than my rip off. Clone.png|the peanuts movie will premiere on NBC on Dec 31 & Freeform will air it January 3. The Sixth Peanuts movie, Snoopy's Bravery will air on ABC On elvis's birthday 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|i don't give a flamingo about the peanuts. it sucks. it's banned in north korea. 250px-Farfour.jpg|heck yeah. the north korean millitary will easily shoot the flying ace and kill him. Clone mordecai.png|blake johnson killed him months ago. Blake johnson talks about fat cat 20-dec-2012.jpg|(flashback to September 2016) you and your gay wingmen (other beagles in cartoons) are going down! say goodbye, or should i say Hyvästi in Amy Tupokken's Case. 250px-Farfour.jpg|(back to december 2016) ha ha ha ha! he deserved it. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|me & my wingmen (other cartoon beagles) should handle this 250px-Farfour.jpg|oh no you ain't. AjIlHR8CIAA5tan.jpg|Donald Trump's & Snoopy's Merriest Tree Lighting Show will be cancelled cuz of the rain. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|nooooooo! i don't wanna die. Mr. Pickles.png|too f*cking bad. Clone mordecai.png|kill snoopy. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|what? 250px-Farfour.jpg|Security, Kill Snoopy. 3052782-slide-mad-spy-poster-cooke.jpg|Alright. we're homophobes. Clone.png|what? S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|noooooooo! Clone.png|In 1975, i used Barney's energy drink. In 1981, i used Astro Boy's energy drinks, now im using my energy drinks. I'm Never Going 2 sleep. Im GONNA STAY UP FOREVER! Ripoffs.jpg|Farfour Rules. Snoopy Sucks. 250px-Farfour.jpg|HECK YEAH! Astor Washington.jpg|Oh heil no. Astor Washington.jpg|im getting my 25 brothers and sisters. Peter Jalapenos.jpg|I luv trump cuz I'm a republican and I'm fat cuz republicans are elephants and they are fat like Chris Christy. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|im a democrat Worstsingerever.jpg|hello. im the greatest homophobe singer ever. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|yay justin bieber. BowserPortrait.png|ew! go away loser. you sing like a girl. Worstsingerever.jpg|shut up bowser. you do really feel sorry now to bowser junior, your son and one of my biggest fans 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|YAY! 250px-Farfour.jpg|can i have your autograph Donald Trump.jpg|i want to declare world war three. tomorrow's pioneers sucks. 250px-Farfour.jpg|i don't give a flamingo about you. im a muslim Sabadazo.png|DIJO ALMOHADA Scene Missing.PNG Donald Trump.jpg|wtf. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|get out of here right now trump. farfour is awesome 250px-Farfour.jpg|yeah. obey to him. Clone.png|tomorrow's pioneers? more like tomorrow's terrorists. Abc2007.jpg|donald trump is in jail. Clone mordecai.png|that's it. 5 min later.jpg Astro Boy Mad.jpg|mordecai and rigby has died. their TVNZ Clones, who are homophobes, killed them. the reason why mordecai and rigby was killed is that they are about to watch nbc tonight. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Astro Boy: Farfour payed them to kill mordecai and rigby. TV Iwi and Kat successfully killed mordecai and rigby, according to farfour. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|go to hell mordecai and rigby. girlie cam!.jpg|Let's end this movie with the homophobes who killed mordecai and rigby closing down TVNZ. Theend.jpg|https://youtu.be/9E9HAUd548k?t=10m43s Clonemordecaistrueform.jpg|thanks farfour. 250px-Farfour.jpg|don't mention it mate. burn in hell mordecai and rigby. allah willing. Theend.jpg Slimy_Dancing_43.jpg S6E04.097_Mordecai_and_Rigby_Memorial_Headshot.png|Barney: I read Dennou Keisatsu Cybercops will in 1989, Drew Pickles read Eon Kid's will in 2003, Astro Boy read Pinkemana Daine Pie's will last year (2015), Mega Man read Dumb Donald's will also last year (2015), Finn & Jake read Snoopy's Wingmen's will back in September. 26340548362_3af28e349a_o.jpg|Barney: and now Snoopy will read Mordecai & Rigby's will while we play...... F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Time to DIE Homosexuals to end this overthrow. TV Kiwi will win. Scene Missing.PNG 5 min later.jpg MTV Finland 2.png|Announcer: and now, updates with farfour, then sign off. 250px-Farfour.jpg|barney, drew, astro, mega, and snoopy were killed by anpanman today at mordecai & rigby's funeral. rot in hell, barney, drew, astro, mega, and snoopy. UHB Bee.png|they deserved it! MTV Finland 2.png|mainos television now concludes its broadcast day. IMG_0499.JPG IMG_0500.JPG IMG_0501.JPG IMG_0502.JPG Meanwhile Logo.png IMG 0463.JPG|(heard on tv, but announcer is offscreen) Announcer: TVNP Now concludes its broadcast day 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|now to cremate mordecai & rigby. wtf. barney, drew, astro, mega, and snoopy survived. Theend.jpg|announcer: to be continued in HaiBao's Revenge Category:2016 Films